A tout ce que tu m'as donné
by Slytherina333
Summary: Draco se souvient d'avant, juste avant la bataille, juste avant la guerre. Et il sourit, parce qu'il est heureux. HPDM OS Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir!


**Base **: HP

**Couple **: HPDM

**Rating **: Absolument rien de choquant, si ce n'est le Yaoi.

**Résumé **: Draco se souvient d'avant, avant son départ, avant la bataille

**Disclaimer:** Ne prend en compte ni le 6e ni le 7e tome. Mais tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à une femme plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre

**Mot de l'Auteur: Voici un tout piti OS, qui ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais bon, je vous le poste quand même en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Voilà!! N'oubliez pas, c'est toujours gentil de reviewer l'auteur!:D:D:D Ah, et j'oubliais, j'ai toujours du mal avec la mise en page, donc si quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi quand je fais deux fois à la ligne, mon texte reste quand même comme un gros bloc, il est le bienvenu! ;)**

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °**

Je regardais encore son visage paisible dormir de ce sommeil effrayant et funeste qui durait depuis trois longs mois. J'ai soupiré et m'étais adossé à mon fauteuil, reprenant la lecture de mon livre favori: Les Fleurs du Mal, de Charles Baudelaire. Oui, c'est un auteur moldu, et alors? Ce qu'il est écrit est touchant et compliqué, rempli de paradoxes et d'images. Un peu comme moi… Beaucoup de gens avaient été surpris de me trouver là. À son chevet, le regardant d'yeux dégoulinants de peine et d'amour. Au cas où vous seriez surpris, je vous rassure, ça m'écœure autant, voire même plus que vous. Mais que voulez-vous? L'amour nous touche tous au moins une fois et nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de nous y soumettre. Bref, passons. Beaucoup de gens ne croyaient donc pas à mes bonnes intentions. N'étais-je pas censé être le pire ennemi de Potter? Eh bien oui, c'est justement pour cette raison que je me trouvais là.

Mon inimitié avec Potter avait accompagné toute mon adolescence, elle était un des piliers de ma vie. Dans cette inimitié, il y avait de la compréhension entre Potter et moi, il y avait de l'empathie que nous partagions tous les deux. Ce qui fait qu'il était la seule personne qui me restait encore en vie. Comment pouvais-je le laisser partir et me laisser sans le moindre espoir en ce monde. Mais évidemment, ça, personne ne le savait. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé entre nous deux. Et ça, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie comme si c'était hier.

C'était le soir de la mise à mort de mon père et on était dans la Grande Salle, au moment du diner. Il est inutile de préciser que mon moral n'était pas terrible. Il s'était alors levé et s'était approché de moi, comme pour me provoquer, comme à son habitude. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu dans son regard. Il s'agissait de compréhension, de compréhension d'orphelin à orphelin, d'instrument à instrument. Il avait orné son visage d'un sourire ironique, mais je percevais sa sincérité à travers le masque.

- Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir orphelin?

Il devait sauvegarder les apparences, il le savait et je le remerciais pour ça. J'étais assez bas, sans vouloir qu'en plus il montre à tout le monde ma faiblesse. Et je ne sais pourquoi, lorsqu'il me dit ça, tout mon corps avait tremblé et ma rage avait envahi la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Ce n'était pas de la rage contre Potter, non. C'était de la rage contre le monde, l'humanité, contre ma mère, contre mon père et je devais extérioriser toute cette haine. Je m'étais alors rué sur lui et j'avais lâché toutes mes forces dans des coups contre lui. Le contact physique me faisait du bien, cela me réconfortait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, alors que dedans je n'étais que souffrance et haine. Sa peau m'apaisait. Ses coups, quant à eux, étaient doux, comme une caresse. Je savais qu'il voulait m'aider. Et je me sentis mieux, parce qu'enfin quelqu'un me montrait qu'il était là pour moi. A mon grand malheur pourtant, Severus était intervenu et nous avait séparés. Et alors qu'on se relevait, je suis sur d'avoir perçu un clin d'œil de la part de ma Némesis. La chaleur m'envahit et ce soir là, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, je pus dormir. Ce soir là, j'eus les premiers soupçons de mes sentiments pour Potter.

Deux mois plus tard, je trouvais enfin le moyen de lui rendre la pareille, le soir de la mort de Ron. On était au Square Grimmaud et il était sur le balcon de la chambre de Sirius Black, alors que les autres tenaient la veillée funèbre au salon. Je m'étais approché de lui, doucement, et lui avais demandé:

- Ça doit te faire vide sans la belette, Potter…

Mais il n'était pas comme moi, et j'aurais du m'attendre à ne pas recevoir cette pluie de coups, signe de cette haine contre le monde. J'aurais du m'attendre à ce qu'il pose simplement la tête contre mon épaule et ne dise rien. Il n'avait, lui, aucune haine contre le monde. Juste un déspoir écrasant et contagieux. J'ai posé la main sur son dos en signe d'amitié. Et on est resté comme ça longtemps. Vers la fin, je pouvais même sentir de l'humidité à travers ma chemise. Il avait levé la tête et m'avait dit à voix basse:

- Tu seras toujours une vraie fouine, hein Malfoy?

Ce n'était pas une question affirmation, c'était une question empreinte de doute et de peur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais, pour lui, ce qu'il était pour moi: Une personne toujours présente, dans le contact immuable rassure. Parce qu'on serait toujours les meilleurs ennemis. Nous le savions tous les deux et étions rassérénés, parce que quelle que soit la suite de la bagarre, il y aurait quelqu'un près de nous pour nous comprendre et nous aider. En ce qui me concerne, jamais je n'aurais pu laisser qui que ce soit faire du mal à Potter. Non seulement à cause de mes sentiments pour lui, mais également parce que personne ne serait jamais à sa hauteur. Personne ne pouvait briser la monotonie de ma vie comme lui le faisait, personne ne saurait me tenir tête, ni voir à travers mon masque. C'était une exclusivité pour Harry Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je lui répondis avec assurance.

- Tant que tu resteras Saint Potty, oui, je serais la seule fouine de ta connaissance.

Il avait alors sourit et était parti. Oui, Potter, je serais toujours là et c'était plus fort que moi. Tu n'avais pas la moindre idée du mal que cela me faisait de n'être qu'un «ennemi» pour toi. Mais cela suffisait, tant que je pouvais bénéficier de ton sourire.

Ce jour là, donc, je regardais son visage si paisible et je l'enviais. Comment pouvait-il après tout ce qui était arrivé pendant la guerre? Quand je pensais au tourbillon qui se déroulait dans ma tête, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le jalouser. Mes souvenirs s'entremêlaient à mes sentiments contradictoires, ma haine envers les autres s'opposait à mon amour envers lui et au fond de tout ça, ma décision. Était-ce la bonne? Lorsque je le voyais dans ce lit, je ne pouvais penser autrement. Si je changeais d'avis, pourrais-je vivre heureux? Dans des moments pareils, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de rire jaune. Je savais pourtant. Il aime Ginny, il l'aimera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il me l'avait dit, ce jour où nous avion passé la nuit à parler, où nous avons tout dit, en laissant tomber les masques. Il aimera Ginny jusqu'à sa mort. Je n'aurais pas pu l'obliger à rester avec moi par gratitude. Quel genre de personne fait ça? Et aussi, jamais je ne pourrais supporter de voir dans son visage qu'il connaît mes sentiments. Je savais qu'il serait gêné et ne se permettrait pas d'être heureux en face de moi, il ne saurait comment se comporter, il aurait peur que le moindre de ses mouvements ne me fasse de fais espoirs. En le regardant remuer, je souriais sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que son bonheur. Et je sais qu'il serait auprès de Ginny, sans le fantôme de son meilleur ennemi fou amoureux de lui autour.

J'ai pris sa main et des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Harry Potter était la seule personne à me rendre capable d'aimer et à me redonner confiance en le genre humain. Il est si pur. Lorsqu'il fait une action, il pense aux autres et non à lui. Il fait, dans tous les cas, preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Il est vrai qu'il est quelque fois trop impulsif. Mais c'est ce qui le rend humain. Sinon, il serait un dieu… La force de Zeus et le physique d'Apollon. Je connaissais son corps après avoir fait un peu de musculation avec lui. Il transpire rapidement et lorsqu'il fait des pompes, une goutte de sueur coule le long de l'arête de son nez. Oui, je connais tous ces détails de sa vie, comme toutes ses manies: Il rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez, juste avant de passer une porte, il se gratte le lobe de son oreille percée lorsqu'il est nerveux, lorsqu'il est gêné, il se passe la main dans ses cheveux. Mais le détail que je n'oublie jamais, c'est la façon dont son regard s'éclaire lorsqu'il aperçoit Ginny, la lueur dans ses yeux lorsque son prénom est prononcé. Son bonheur, lorsqu'il est près d'elle… Tant de petits détails qui renforcent ma décision. Mon amour ne sera jamais réciproque… A quoi bon se faire du mal? Jamais, il ne m'aimera.

Hermione arrivait derrière moi, alors je lâchai la main de mon bien aimé. Je la regardais, alors qu'elle me souriait tristement. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Weasley. Ses traits semblaient fatigués et triste et je voyais bien que maintenant, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami et de l'espoir qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Elle m'avait donné un jus de fruit, avec un regard triste et plein de compassion. Ce serait bientôt fini, je le sentais.

- Draco… Harry va bientôt se réveiller… Il fait que tu prennes ta décision. Vas-tu tout lui avouer? Tout lui dire?

- Non, Granger, répondais-je calmement.

- Mais Draco! Il va vouloir le savoir, me tanner… Et il finira par l'apprendre, si ce n'est de moi, de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Draco… C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui cacher une chose aussi importante.

Elle était désespérée. Je l'entendais bien. Et moi, gêné, car je ne pouvais me résoudre à le lui dire.

- Alors tu lui dis toi, parce que je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage. Tu lui expliques, parce que tu es la seule à savoir et comprendre.

Je m'étais levé, le cœur lourd, l'esprit embrumé. J'avais pris mon manteau. Et en le regardant pour la dernière fois, je réalisais que mes yeux aussi étaient embués. Alors j'avais amorcé mon départ.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tout prendra fin Potter. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se verra plus. Mais jamais je ne t'oublierai, ni les moments passés avec toi, car ils ont été les plus merveilleux de mon existence. Tu m'as redonné foi en l'homme, en la vie, en moi. Tu m'as appris à vivre et à être heureux. Tu m'as appris l'amitié et surtout l'amour. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, je suis capable d'aimer et de tout donner sans rien attendre en retour. Grâce à toi, je connais la joie du sacrifice et je ne regrette rien. Jamais je ne regretterai. Tu m'as appris à faire des rêves et m'enfermer dedans, à voir le ciel plus bleu, à perdre et à gagner. Tu as été mon camarade et tu m'as donné la force, je n'avais pas besoin que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ton regard me suffisait à transformer n'importe quelle tempête en un magnifique ciel bleu. Je me sentais la force de soulever des montagnes et te voir te battre m'a aidé à avoir la vie sauve à la fin de la bataille.

Tu as fait de mon monde un monde plus beau où la peine n'existe pas et mon orgueil n'a plus de raison d'être. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que je méritais le bonheur et l'amour. Pour tous ces rires et ces joies, ta présence, tous ces souvenirs gravés en moi, pour avoir supporté mes mauvaises passes et mes petites manies, pour avoir des secrets que seul toi tu connais, la vie ne suffit pas à ma gratitude. Sérieusement, Harry, je te remercie d'avoir été mon ami, mais en plus de ça, je te donne la promesse de ma passion éternelle, un espoir qui subsiste, grâce à ce nouveau monde qui continue, là où tu m'as aidé à le bâtir.

J'espère que tu garderas de moi le souvenir de ton meilleur ennemi, le seul à te répondre, à te tenir tête, la personne qui te connaît le mieux, le seul qui saurait te faire pleurer et rire d'un seul mot. Car jamais tu ne trouveras une personne à ma hauteur. Garde de moi le souvenir de cet ami secret, qui te disait tout et qui a tout donné pour toi. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de perdre, sans être mauvais perdant, parce que je sais que je reste le seul, la fouine. Même si j'ai souvent perdu mon sang froid face à toi, je suis ravi de chacune de tes victoires. Et dès à présent, chaque fois que je boirai, je lèverai mon verre en l'honneur de tout ce que tu m'as donné. Tu seras toujours celui qui m'a rendu capable d'aimer.»

J'aurais pu sortir tout ce discours ce jour-là. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait, mais mentalement. Et je le pense toujours avec autant de force et de vibrations dans l'âme. Je le refais maintenant, en te voyant. Je suis dans ce café et je te vois, dans le bac à sable du square, jouant avec ta superbe petite fille rousse. Tu as grandi, tu t'es musclé, «j'en ai marre de ce corps maigre» que tu disais sans arrêt. Je souris malgré moi, parce que ton corps a toujours été magnifique. Par contre, ta brosse a chiotte, elle, n'a pas bougé. Ton sourire est resplendissant.

Il est devenu prof de DCFM, je l'aurais parié. Après cette bataille, il aurait été totalement incapable de se battre encore. Il a épousé Ginny un an après son réveil et a eu sa petite fille deux ans après, sa petite Lily. Deux ans plus tard, à savoir il y a quatre ans, Ginny a accouché d'un petit garçon magnifique. La photo dans le journal m'avait surpris, car il avait les yeux d'un gris acier (1), comme les miens. Et en lisant son nom, j'avais carrément cru m'étouffer. «Il s'appelle Draco, avait-il dit, parce que la couleur de ses yeux me rappelle la meilleure personne au monde, un de mes meilleurs amis» Mon ciel est devenu plus bleu ce jour là. Tiens, Ginny arrive, tirée par le petit Draco, qui… a hérité de sa brosse à chiotte, le pauvre. Je ris légèrement.

Et vous, chers lecteurs, ne tarderez sans doute pas à me demander ce que je suis devenu. Après le réveil d'Harry, je suis parti à Harvard étudier le droit commercial moldu. J'y ai fini mes études et je suis à présent l'un des avocats les mieux payés du monde. Du côté sentimental… Eh bien, j'ai eu quelques aventures d'un soir… Bon, okay plusieurs. Toutes avaient un point commun avec lui, qu'il s'agisse des yeux, des cheveux, du caractère, du nom. Je le recherche encore dans tous mes amants, car je n'aimerai aucun autre que lui. Je me répèterai sans doute, mais il est le seul à me rendre capable d'aimer. Enfin bref, je suis revenu à Londres pour rendre visite à ma mère, en profitant d'un affaire que j'avais à régler ici. Mais je suis dans le côté moldu direz-vous, pourquoi? … Qu'irais-je faire du côté moldu, si je n'en suis plus un? Je n'ai plus la moindre goutte de magie en moi, puisque j'ai décidé de la lui donner pour qu'il survive et connaisse enfin la vie sans la mort aux trousses. Et lorsque je vois ce sourire radieux, je suis ravi de mon sacrifice. Il lève la tête et regarde dans ma direction, qui est celle de la fontaine. Nos regards se croisent. Je trouve la force de lui sourire et lève mon verre:

- A tout ce que tu m'as donné

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °**

En génétique, les yeux gris sont des exceptions, qui ne rentrent dans aucune règle, comme les yeux vers, on peut les avoir sans qu'un des parents les aient aussi.

**MERCI! de m'avoir lu! Si mon histoire vous a plu, laissez moi une review! Sinon, aussi!;)**

**A la prochaine!!**


End file.
